Daisy (Disney Princess)
Daisy is a yellow maltese puppy with green eyes and pale yellow muzzle and paws and she wears a pink bow and purple-pink diamond necklace in the center. 'Daisy '''is a cute and young puppy that belongs to Rapunzel and was a gift from the pub thugs. Bio Appearance Daisy is a yellow Maltese dog with slightly lighter yellow muzzle and paws. Her eyes are green and her nose is pink. She has straight ears that come down to her shoulders and a single part of curled bangs, leaning towards the right. She also seems to have hair that sticks up like a mini-ponytail. Her tail is thick and curled near the end. Her crown is the basic three plate gold piece. Daisy is seen wearing much, other then a pink bow on her tail and ears, many 5 flowers strewn through her hair, and a pearl necklace with a pink-purple gem in the center. Personality ''She is a very fun and energetic pooch! She loves to have her long ears and tail braided and adores flowers. '' Quotes *"Let's Go! Let's Go! Let's Go!"'' *''"Whoo-hoo! Let's get started!"'' (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) *''"Is it bath time? I'll try to sit still."'' *''"Bubbles? I love bubbles!"'' (Getting groomed and trimmed) *''"Are you finished brushing?"'' *''"Hurry with the brushing! We've got things to do."'' *''"You're almost good at this like Rapunzel."'' (Getting Fed) *''"Oh, my gosh! I'm so hungry!"'' *''(Eating a bone) "I never tasted anything this good."'' *''(Eating a chew bone) "This is the best snack ever!"'' *''(Eating a meat bone) "Super yummy!"'' *''(Eating a green bone) "This is the best snack ever!"'' (Getting Dressed) *''"That won't fall off when I run around, will it?"'' *''"Oh, just look at that shimmer!"'' *''"What else can we do? Hurry! Come on!"'' *''"I look so cute! I can't even believe it!"'' *''"I love my new look. I love it! I love it! I love it!"'' Merchandise *Furry Tail Friends *Whisker Haven:Sweetie Tails *Lego *Talking And Singing Pets Trivia *Daisy shares most of her design ideas with Summer, Rapunzel's pet kitty. **Both of them are a shade of gold. **Both have pink noses and green eyes. **Both wear pink and or purple. **Both like flowers. *Daisy makes an appearance in the Palace Pets Chapter book: Blondie: Rapunzel's Royal Pony. *Daisy appeared in the Palace Pets App alongside sweetie, blossom, and bayou. *Although she is named Daisy, she ironically does not wear any. *She appeared in Whisker Haven Episodes: Whisker Haven Masquerade", "Treasure's Island", "Slipper Sparkle" and "Halloween In Whisker Haven"'' and will hopefully make more appearances in other episodes, that will be made as well.'' *She was added to Palace Pets 2 version 1.7 with Slipper. *She made a Cameo in Winter in Whisker Haven and will hopefully make more cameos in other episodes, that will be made as well.. Gallery 200px-Daisy02.png rapunzel.jpg Daisy 1.png Daisy 2.png|Daisy's Story Part 1 Daisy 3.png|Daisy in the App Daisy 4.png|In her original outfit Daisy 5.png|In Her New Outfit Daisy 6.jpg 200px-Palace_Pets_-_Daisy.png daisysleep.png 0d702b9d2cb9b0170694929118d7a1e5d8d33724.jpg ba54bbaa3f6d6a67fa32404b21ad8ad621a20f34.jpg ef53c65777ae3c14c164bd0a91b0ef18.jpg 6677eabafb020052cb6a34a17575532d.jpg palace_pets_daisy.gif|Clipart or Daisy 71fac163f8a5d64e814ee356f020a45e.jpg hqdefault-13.jpg Daisy's Portrait with Rapunzel.png|Daisy's Portrait with Rapunzel Daisy0.png|In her new outfit 2 Daisy's Portrait with Rapunzel 2.png|Daisy's Portrait with Rapunzel 2 s-l16001.jpg|Sweetie Tails Daisy character_whiskerhaventales_daisy_99a93d92.jpeg|Daisy in Whisker Haven 13177834_949441971840112_4240049651415410362_n.png 81XaAPgbP-L._SL1500_.jpg|LEGO Daisy's Beauty Salon daisy2.png daisy1.png 76192_dppp_mini_collectables_daisy_medium_.jpg|MINI COLLECTIBLES: Daisy daisywh.png Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:Yellow Category:Pets Category:Pets With Playsets Category:Rapunzel Category:Whisker Haven Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Flowers Category:Gold Category:Tan Category:Tangled Category:Puppies Category:Yellow Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Young Animals Category:Princesses Category:Characters with a bow Category:Characters who stare Category:Disney Characters